In a Dark Corridor
by FloreanFortescue47
Summary: Like comets destined for collision, Lupin and Tonks were meant to be. Everything happens for a reason, after all.


"What are you _doing," _Lupin hissed, pulling Tonks by the arm as soon as they were out of earshot, dragging her down a deserted corridor. Her voice dripped with hurt and frustration,

"Trying to prove that there is nothing wrong with you!" she whispered, "And nothing wrong with us!"

"There is _everything_ wrong with us. I have told you a million times. There are greater matters at hand than _your_ romantic angst, Nymphadora," he responded, emphasizing her given name.

"Don't you _dare_ call me that. I thought it was _our_ issue, Remus," she responded venomously, her eyes glinting in the dim light. Remus could sense her hair darkening, even in the unlit corridor. "I thought you felt the same way as I did."

Desperation rose in Lupin's chest as she stepped forward. He could smell her perfume, like fruity candy. He wanted her, he really did. She wove her way into his dreams, haunted his thoughts, and made his heart leap. But this was selfish, this childish longing. In all her beauty, and personality, and brilliance, she deserved someone better. Someone without the emotional baggage of an abuse victim, without the scars. Someone young, someone whole. Someone else.

He took a step back. "That is neither here nor there-"

"YES IT IS!" she exploded, grabbing his collar and pushing him against the wall despite her smaller stature, "Because if you don't love me, I can move on. If you don't want me, I can forget. But I _know _you do, Remus, I-" Her voice shook with desperation before breaking.

"I do want you, but I _can't-_don't you see? I'm trying… trying to protect you-" Remus responded, voice raw with sorrow, cracking, "Dumbledore is dead, we don't have a chance. I need you but-I'll hurt you, Dora- I'm-I"

"Then why don't you take me, I'm willing, I'm open, I'm unafraid, I'm...here," she whispered, the desire and frustration in her voice sending Lupin's heart pounding. He wanted her more than anything. It physically hurt him as she stepped back, ripping at his chest like poisoned daggers.

Outside, the clouds shifted and revealed a brilliant crescent moon, sending silver light through the nearby window. Lupin could fully see her face now, eyes glinting with lust and pain, full lips slightly parted, chest heaving as though winded. A lock of dark brown hair fell onto her face as they stared at each other. The only sound in the abandoned corridor was their breathing.

Without warning, Remus lurched forward, grabbing her face in his hands and kissing her furiously. She inhaled sharply through her nose before knotting her hands in his hair. All of their pent up longing, daydreaming, and pining exploded out of them, lighting the corridor on fire. Another cloud obscured the moon, casting them into blackness once more.

Remus pushed Tonks up against the wall, his hands sliding down to her hips, causing her to tighten the grip on his feathery hair. She parted her lips willingly and slid her tongue along his bottom lip. He tasted like cocoa and coffee, and Tonks sighed with pleasure as his hands crept under her shirt to rest in the small of her back. He could feel her smile through the kiss, forcing his tongue to retreat. Tonks looped her fingers through his belt buckle, pulling his hips flush to hers and eliciting a soft groan.

This felt right, like the fitting of two puzzle pieces. Like a crazy natural high, as everything finally fell into place. Lupin pulled his head back and inhaled deeply, but remained pressed up against her. He had to stop, to break himself away before he couldn't anymore. The narrow passage was filled with their body heat and harsh breathing. Remus was rehearsing what to say in his head, when he noticed her face. She stared up at him, as though afraid of a rebuke, desperately trying to force down a jubilant smile in the fear he was soon to take it away. She expected him to leave, to explain once again why they couldn't be together.

Looking down at her, the practiced words flew out of his brain. He gazed into the face of Tonks, who always knew the punchline to his jokes but laughed anyway, who exuded confidence and humour, who was brave and noble and intelligent, who made him feel alive and young and whole again. Tonks, the cherry to his chocolate.

In that moment Remus realized that he truly adored the woman before him, and needed her. He needed her more than his job, his friends, his soul. Fuck anyone, including his own mind, who tried to convince him otherwise. He spoke into the great pregnant silence, laden with possibility and expectation. Remus Lupin finally took charge of his fate.

"I love you."


End file.
